


What happens when you are drunk and alone in a cabin.

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boy x boy, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fooling Around, Funny, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Solangelo Week, cum, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Nico walks Will back to his cabin from a drunken party. They find themselves alone. What could possibly happen with two boys alone and drunk in a cabin....





	What happens when you are drunk and alone in a cabin.

“What do you mean you like him?!”

My sister was all over my Love life. I shouldn’t have admitted it to her. We were at a secret party sponsored by the Stoll brothers at the cabin near the lake. The empty one that we use for storage. Everyone who was head of their cabin and out of town Romans were invited. So obviously those of us who are alone in our cabin got the invite. I don’t think I wouldn’t have otherwise. Sure things had settled down after the war and people were being much more friendly, but I’m not sure I would have received the invite otherwise. It also didn’t help than Reyna and Hazel had shoved 5 shots down my throat in the last hour. I was sipping on some wine I brought to the party with either girl on each side of me. Mother always said to bring wine to the party, I was only doing what I was taught *hiccup*

“You like sunshine boy don’t you!” Reyna drawled as she poured more wine for herself.

“I don’t, I mean, he’s attractive sure..”

“Well why don’t you ask him out? Or kiss him” my sister squealed while squeezing my arm, when did she get so strong!

“Ouch! Careful! I bruise easy. I don’t know because he’s him... and I’m Me. Why would he like me?”

“Because you are handsome and polite and you have great skin.”

“Reyna, I don’t think guys care if you are nice and polite.”

“They care about skin?” Hazel quirked.

“Everyone cares about skin.”

“True” they said in unison. 

“You should ask him to dance!”

“There is no music number one so that might look weird. Plus he’s flirting with Katie from the Demeter cabin.”

“They are talking not flirting, look at his arms! They are crossed. Totally uninviting. Body language is a big deal” Reyna killed the rest of her wine finishing the sentence. 

“Oh my gods he’s coming over here! Look sharp” Hazel grabbed my face trying to make something of my hair, it wasn’t going to work why was she bothering.

“Wow deathboy, look at you getting loose. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Will sat on the coffee table in front of us... in front of me. 

“Well after everything I’ve been through I don’t think anyone would be surprised if I picked up a few bad habits” he smirked at my comment, giving me a slight eye roll. 

“Yeah well, I actually going to get going. I have people to fix tomorrow with the Romans vs Greeks capture the flag game tomorrow. So deathboy, care to walk me back? Keep me safe from the Harpies?”

I was stunned at his request and couldn’t move. I tried, didn’t work. Finally Reyna said that he would love to in a dramatic fashion and pulled me up by the back of my jacket. Why are both the women in my life freakishly strong! I blushed looking up at him, he was so much taller than me. 

“Guess someone has to protect the healers.”

“That’s the spirit, let’s go.” Will tugged at my jacket for me to follow him. My “sisters” were yelling awful things after us and making kissing sounds. Bitches.

The crisp air hit our faces as we walked side by side out of the cabin. Making our way up the hill Will offered me a flask.

“Try it, I got it from Dakota. It will get you messed up with zero hangover. I’ve been sipping at it all night.”

I took a swig without hesitation. It tasted like berries and mouthwash, disgusting. As I handed it back to Will I could feel a really nice buzz overtaking my body. My slight queasy feeling from the shots and the wine disappeared but I kept the drunk feeling. 

I could hear the Harpies as we walked, Will started to look nervous as we could hear the wings swooping. 

“My cabin! Now!”

I grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows with me without thinking. We landed right on my bed, me on top of him. When we realized where we were and what had happened we broke into a fit of giggles. Giggling! Really! I’m a man damn it why am I giggling. Oh yeah because I’m on top of the hottest guy ever and we almost were killed by cleaning monsters. 

“Gee Deathboy if you wanted to get me in bed this badly you didn’t have to do the whole Shadow travel to our safety pretense.”

“Wha.. no ... I didn’t... it’s not...”

He broke my rambling with a kiss. I was kissing him, he was kissing me! Will Solace is kissing me! I’m kissing a boy! Yeah this is way better than I thought it would be. Maybe it’s the booze but this was pretty fucking awesome, but then realization washed over me. I broke away.

“Will you are drunk. You don’t want to...”

“I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw you all those years ago. My being drunk has nothing to do with this. If anything it’s given me the courage to actually act on it. “

“So you actually want to kiss me?”

“I want to do more than kiss you, we are drunk teenage boys in a cabin alone.. I was hoping we could fool around a bit.”

“Define fool around....”

Harshly he grabbed my hair and brought his mouth back to mine, hands started roaming my body and grazing over things that had never been grazed. I was freaking out internally but my body was bending to his. I both wanted to stop and never stop at the same time. Does that make sense? Of course it doesn’t! Heavy breathing and little noises emitted from us both, only making everything hotter. The feel of his tongue against mine was overwhelming, slightly gross and yet I would have cried if he pulled away. Taking my hand he placed it right over his clothed erection. Whoa!

“Will! Oh gods, that was, I’m sorry!”

“Don’t Be Sorry I want you to.”

“Want me to what?”

“Touch it.”

“You want me to.. Oh uh yeah ok.”

What was I doing! This was way to fast! Right? Was it to fast? I don’t know. I’ve never asked anyone. Maybe this is normal. Maybe this is what people did and I was just ill informed! Ok well I’m to embarrassed to back out now and I already agreed to it so... here goes. In unzipped his pants and hear a relief sigh from beneath me. Will was massive... I think. I’ve never seen one. Only my own. Mine was smaller than this. Ok well was mine small or was he just really big. Now I’m confused. Get your shit together Di Angelo it doesn’t matter. He’s not touching you, you are touching him. Ok touch him. 

I touched him. 

Why does his feel different than mine! Wait never mind that’s probably the booze and the adrenaline talking. Wow it was really pretty. Mines not that pretty. His is all smooth and pink and straight. Mine has a weird curve, great mine is broken! He’s going to think mine is weird. I think mine is weird. 

Focus!

Wills is missing something, he doesn’t have skin. He’s missing skin! Is that normal! Wait what if my having skin is what’s not normal. 

Focus!

I began to touch him the same way I touch myself, ok he’s responding to that. Good response. Damnit I’m going to have to use two hands for this. Nope that didn’t work well. Well maybe... just if I... Nope doesn’t work. Great now my hands are shaking, he’s going to know I’m nervous. Fuck it.

I’ll put it in my mouth. 

Guys like that right? I’ve heard guys like that, more than hands anyway. Yeah I’ll just put it in my mouth. Seems easier. I bring my head down to meet the length in my hands. I give it a tentative lick and... whoa that’s a reaction. Better reaction than the hands. Ok he likes this. Likes this a lot. This can’t be any different than an ice pop right? I sheath my teeth as I bob my head up and down. Little squirts of precum blanket my tongue. Ok I like that. That’s good. Not so much the taste but I like that I’m the reason it’s happening. I can feel his hands in my hair guiding my head. Yes! Guide me! I want to do this right. The sounds he was making was making this worth it. The movements of his body and the way his breath was hitching made this worth it. 

It didn’t last long, thank gods my jaw was starting to cramp. Will warned me he was going to cum but I didn’t pull off, maybe I should have. I didn’t. I just let it happen. I pulled into him deeper when I felt the pulse in my mouth. That way it would just shoot all the way back and I wouldn’t have to taste it. Like I could taste it a little, it wasn’t as bad as I thought, but it wasn’t really that good either. I swallowed it all and popped off of him with a string of spit and cum dripping off my lips. Yeah cause that’s attractive! I went to wipe my mouth but I was ambushed! 

I found myself on my back and Will kissing the daylights out of me. Tasting himself from inside my mouth. That was sorta hot... no it was really hot. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but I’ll do it again anytime. That was so amazing Nico.”

“Anytime.” I squeaked.

“Can I return the favor?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can I blow you?”

“If ... if you want.”

“Oh I want !”

Trailing kisses down my neck and over my T-shirt I felt him fumble my zipper. Wait! No he’s going to see... he’s going to touch... I’m not... I’m not pretty like him. He won’t like it. He will laugh at me. I wish I could vocalize and stop this but I can’t. The nerves and the alcohol have dried my throat up. My hands were unwilling to push him away. Fuck! Pulling me from my shorts and discarding my skinny jeans Will didn’t even look at it. Just put it in his mouth without hesitation. 

Oh. My. Gods. 

This was amazing. This was the feeling that you are always chasing after. No wonder he was so into this, this is awesome! This was... ohhhhhhh gooddddddsssssss. Will must have done this before because he knew what he was doing. Will knew how to pull back my skin and work his tongue in wicked ways. I tried guiding him like he did me. I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum and I can’t tell him I’m going to cum. Why can’t I say anything! 

“I... will... goin-ng cuuuuuu.”

Wills lips didn’t draw me in deep like I did. He made a show out of it by letting me watch my cum bounce off the pad of his tongue as it shot into his pink mouth. That scene was life ruining! So hot, so sexy. I’m going to be jerking off to that image for weeks! I may cum again dry just thinking about what just happened. Crawling up me he pushed the fluid around both our mouths. Will had kept it in his mouth and kissed me with it. I should be disgusted. Tomorrow I’ll be disgusted. Right now all I can think is how blissful I feel and how I want this to happen every fucking night of the year. 

“Mmmmm So deathboy? Can I spend the night?”

“Only if you do that again when we wake up.”

“Oh I can promise you that, maybe even more that that.” As he smirked into the kiss.

 

There’s more than that?!

**Author's Note:**

> Review and I’ll give you cookies.


End file.
